Credit card theft is more common in public settings when the card is exposed to the public eye. Credit card theft is problematic and burdensome for both card users and card issuers alike.
As one example, a credit card user leaves his card on a restaurant table, indicating he is ready to pay the bill. However, any passer-by, including the restaurant staff, can easily copy the essential credit card information such as the account identifier, expiration date, users' address, security code, etc. This snooping can be accomplished without the user ever being aware.
As another example, a snooping thief may steal and copy credit card information by merely copying the displayed user information. Then a card issuer may discover a credit card simultaneous used in unrelated and distant places. Fraud may be detected, but the card issuer may have problems determining the correct card versus the stolen card. Additionally, the card issuer will likely need to utilize resources not previously required, either for fraudulent charge liability or card reissuance.
Moreover, while some credit card theft solutions exist, none are as easy and practical as the means described herein—a credit card device that obscures necessary account information to the naked snooping eye. The present disclosure provides devices and methods to solve these snooping theft issues and other problems.